That Cheesy Love Story
by bluester07
Summary: This is for the L'Espion Belle Challenge. A new couple has come about! It takes place in Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy by Ally Carter. It's a two-shot right now, but I'm writing the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm cammieannemorganlee (Cammie Anne Morgan Lee). Why the extra 'lee'? My first name's Morgan and my middle name's Lee. It seemed only right! **

**Okay, so this is for the L'espion Belle Challenge. Hope you like it!**

**It's a spin off to 'Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy' by Ally Carter. The Blackthorn boys are at the Gallagher Academy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm (unfortunately) not the one and only, Ally Carter, and I don't own the Gallagher Girls books :( but I'm glad she came up with the idea! What would my life be without the Gallagher Academy? Seriously, I'm asking...**

**Okay, enough blabbering. Here it is!**

**Oh, and see of you can guess who the character is from the first paragraph!**

**Blackthorn Institute's stay at the Gallagher Academy; Day 1:**

I knew it! I just _knew _there had to be another school like the Gallagher Academy! But for boys? Who knew! And they weren't just boys. They were spies, like us. Could there be better gossip right now?

This semester will be so much fun!

**Day 20:**

"Tina, right?" I heard a voice behind me. I caught a glimpse of a boy, maybe a bit older then me, in the reflection on Professor Buckingham's glasses as she passed.

I recognized him immediately. Two weeks ago, he had introduced himself to me. His name was Michael. He was kind, gentle, and liked to hold my hand, even though we weren't dating, which could pull up so many red flags. I mean, he's a mysterious boy from the, until recently, secret Blackthorn Institute for boys, and he liked to hold my hand? Sure, he was really nice and all, and we got along so well, but it was strange, and so not what I was used to! And now he was pretending he didn't know who I was! Cute and creepy... Is that even possible?

I turned around to face him. He was tall and handsome, and had short-cropped, black hair, and deep green eyes. His face had pixie-like feature, a pointed nose, slightly pointy ears, but he seemed anything but fairy-like. He looked strong. Like, could-pick-me-up-and-run-twenty-kilometers-with-me-over-his-shoulders strong. So, yeah, pretty strong. His skin was pale white, like he hadn't seen the sun in years, which I knew was a lie because the sun was poring over him from a window. He seemed like the kind of guy who you could easily forget what he looks like. He seemed like a spy.

"Yeah, I'm Tina. Tina Walters," I said.

He smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Walters."

I laughed. "And you are?" I asked, playing along.

"Michael. Michael Wright."

"You really know how to make fun of a girl, don't you?"

"It's my specialty." He winked, then turned to walk away.

That's right, he just walked away. How rude! Madame Dabney would be ashamed.

But before I could come to a conclusion, he turned back around and walked towards me again, this time with a flower in his hand.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Smiling, he handed me a bright red rose, with, thankfully, no thorns.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Well,I just thought a beautiful young girl like you should be showered in beautiful gifts, but since I'm stuck in this mansion-" he rolled his eyes playfully "-I can't buy those stunning diamond earrings in the display for the arcade prizes! So this is what you had to settle for." He said the last part like he was genuinely sorry.

"No, that's okay," I said softly, smiling. "I think it's sweet."I lifted the flower to my nose and was greeted by a sweet, floral scent.

"I also have something else for you."

"And what would that be, Mr Wright?" I asked, playfully.

"It's something I'm trying to save for a really special girl," He whispered, leaning closer to me.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I think I've found her."

He took my hand in his and leaned forwards. When our lips met, it was like a scene from the movie. With fireworks - literally. Dr Fibs must me working on some new experiment that went wrong, because the hall seemed to me alive with colourful sparks. Not that I really noticed. I was too busy paying attention to the boy in front of me.

When we parted, a butterfly flew around us, then out an open window. I watched it go,still gripping Michael's hand. My gaze only shifted when I felt him move. He was on one knee, kneeling on the ground.

"Miss Tina Walters," He said quietly, his words easy to hear in the empty corridor. "It would be my pleasure to call you my girlfriend. You would make me the happiest man ever alive."

I laughed, not because of what he was doing, but because he sounded so serious.

I leaned towards his ear and whispered one word: "Yes."

He sprang up, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me in for a long, passionate kiss.

_Okay, _I thought. _This is defiantly a movie scene._

**So, what'd you think? Please write a review and don't be afraid to tell the truth:**

**_"And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall set you free" _(Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, CIA motto) **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Thank you so much for the good reviews - I got the three in the first few hours. So, like I promised, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :)**

**Day 27**

It was a week after Michael had asked me out, and news had spread fast. Everyone, and I mean everyone, knew, even Headmistress Morgan. It was kind of creepy, actually, but hey, we _are _Gallagher girls, right?

Michael gave me a rose everyday. Well, he didn't _give _me the roses. The first one I found on my nightstand when I woke up. How it got there, I don't want to know, but the thought was still sweet. Then I found one in my backpack. Then one on a shelf in a library. They just turned up, one everyday, in the most random places. It's almost like Michael knew where I was going to go, but I never found any when he was with me, holding my hand. I was always on the lookout whenever he wasn't around. Which was almost never.

"You ready for class, Tina?" He asked me that morning. We had P&E next, and I was really looking forward to real life. This past week had felt like a dream. It didn't feel like my normal life, and I liked it. I loved, but sometimes a girl, especially when that girl is a spy-in-training, really needs a taste of reality.

"Yep, I just have to go to the bathroom first," I told him. He waited out front while I slipped in to redo my hair. There's nothing worse than loose hair and P&E training. Believe me. I've seen some really dangerous and painful things done to girls with their hair free, especially when Rebecca Baxter was involved. I don't think she really means to hurt anyone, but she's really good at tying nots, and making a huge mess of them in the process.

I'd almost finished when I noticed the rose stem, sprouting from the paper towel dispenser. I quickly finished with my hair and grabbed the rose. I headed for the door, but just before opening it, I breathed in the sweet smell of roses. How did Michael know they were my favourite?

Michael smiled when I stepped out with the rose.

"Do I want to know how this-" I lifted the rose "-got in there?" I asked pointing to the bathroom.

"Ignorance is bliss," He said cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him out the front doors. When we reached the P&E barn we headed straight for the rock climbing wall.

The lesson was long and tiring. I climbed the wall so many times that I didn't want to count - which is hard not to do with a photographic memory. My hands hurt from climbing and my elbow hurt from knocking it on the wall when Michael had climbed too close, but I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through me, giving me the energy to do anything. I felt like I could fly, which I may soon be able to do as soon as the CIA perfect their project.

Michael and I had classes together for the rest of the day. When we were finally free, we sat down by the lake with our books. We were supposed to be doing homework, but we were too distracted.

"Okay, so your favourite colour's pale pink, like when the sun sets, your favourite flower's roses, and you love birds." Michael summarized, after asking me a bunch of questions.

"Yeah. What's your favourite colour?"

"Purple. Grape purple." He grinned.

"I'm serious! What's your favourite colour, Michael?" I asked again, trying not to laugh.

"Deep blue."

"Okay, what's your... favourite season?"

"Winter."

"Why?"

"Two words: Snowball fights." He really loved to smile, didn't he. "What's yours?"

"Winter."

"Why?"

"Because it's perfect weather for snuggling up for a movie marathon. With hot chocolate and marshmallows." I smiled, remembering our last movie marathon. Jason Bourne and a marshmallow fight.

"Really?" Michael looked surprised.

"Yeah. Why's that strange?"

"I never said it was," he smiled. "But that is another reason I like winter. Don't tell anyone." He put his finger on his lip to emphasize his point.

I laughed and reached out to move his finger away. Then I leaned in and kissed him softly. Next thing I knew, he had pushed me onto my back and, together, we rolled down the hill, laughing like little kids. When we reached the bottom, I was on top of him. He perched himself on his arms and kissed me again, sweetly.

**Day 32**

I hated sleeping alone when I knew I could have Michael with me. I never told him this, but it seems I didn't need to. The only secret passageway I've ever found led into a small, secret room. I showed him once, as part of my tour, and he seemed to like it. He led me there at 11:00pm, and brought some blankets with him. Inside, in the middle of the floor, was a rose. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"I thought it had a nice view in here," he said, pointing to a large hole in the upper wall. Through it, you could see the dark night sky, covered in stars. It was beautiful.

Michael lay down the blankets and we cuddled up together, gazing at the stars. After an hour of silence, he kissed me softly.

"Goodnight," he whispered. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, and it was the best sleep I'd had in a long time.

**So...? Three more review for another chapter - and it will be the last one! I need 7 reviews altogether!**

**Oh, and did you know the next Jason Bourne movie's coming out soon? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Okay, so here's the last chapter *wipes tear* Tell me what you think!**

**And sorry, it's a little short...**

**Day 41**

It was Saturday and we had permission to go into town. Michael offered to take me to a movie, but when I saw his face as he chose a movie... Well, it was obvious he didn't like the sound of any of them.

"You know, we could just walk around," I suggested.

"If you want," He said, relieved.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. He just stuck out his tongue at me and pouted.

"Aww, don't look so miserable. It makes me want to kiss you," I laughed.

"It's my seductive techniques." He grinned like crazy.

"Come on then. And I'll be the only one seducing around here." I pulled him away from the cinema.

"As long as I'm your victim."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. "Nah. I got eyes for this guy." I said sarcastically.

"He better hope he can defend himself, then." He tried to sound angry, but I could see a smile tugging at mouth.

"Oh, he does. And he's standing right beside me, holding my hand." I kissed him again, smiling.

We spent the day wandering around Roseville. There wasn't much to see, but it was nice, nevertheless. At 3:42pm exactly, we headed back before everyone else. I didn't want to go inside, though, so we sat beside the lake. It was one of my favourite places at the Gallagher Academy. I loved to stare into the water, lost in the blue and green shades and the rippling reflection of the sky on the surface.

We were leaning against a tree, holding hands, in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, though. Just being with each other was enough. A cool breeze swept over us, the air kissing my face. I shivered, and Michael wrapped his arms around me. I leant against his chest and he rested his head on mine.

Turning my head around, I kissed him passionately. He held my face in his hands and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It lasted over a minute, and we didn't pull away until we could no longer breathe. His arms were back around me, and I gripped his hand tightly.

We sat there for a long time, staring out over the horizon. I couldn't help wondering what was out there. I mean, I knew what countries and buildings, having learnt about them in COW, but I didn't truly _know. _And, I realized, right now, I didn't really care. I was happy where I was, in the arms of someone I loved. I was the happiest girl alive and there was no doubt about it.

**So...? **

**Again, sorry about it being so short. :) Hope you liked it!**


End file.
